


Unhappy Little Dressmakers

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Disney Parody, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: It's not easy being stuck in a Disney movie.





	Unhappy Little Dressmakers

Sam and Dean stood catching their breath on the other side of the hole in the wall. 

“We're freaking cartoon mice, Sam! I'm going to kill him!” Dean tossed his hat that kept sliding into his eyes to the ground. 

“The cat first, then the trickster.” Sam thrust forward the sewing needle he had grabbed when the cat had first charged at them in the attic at the massive paw that blindly swatted around the hole they'd escaped through. 

With a growl at the sudden poking, the paw retreated. It was replaced with a familiar red glowing eye peering at them. Dean readied his straight pin and started to charge forward, when the cat disappeared altogether and he was sent falling backwards onto his butt by the whoosh of air created by a swatting broom.

“Lucifer! You leave those mice alone!” The woman's voice they heard was one the boys had come to loath. After dispatching the cat, the broom wielding blonde's face appeared by the hole in the wall. “It's alright now. It's safe to come out.”

“At least the cat's gone now.”

“Yeah, but now we're going to have to sing and dance again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written under the username kattrip033 at Livejournal for the spn_bigpretzel prompt DEW: "Lucifer + Cats."


End file.
